The M&M Conspiracy
by Lady Jaye1
Summary: Humor. One shot. Question and Green Arrow ponder a mystery of curious proportions.


_I don't own JLU or the M&M Franchise…_

**The M&M Conspiracy**

Charles Victor Szasz **AKA** Vic Sage **AKA** the Question suspiciously eyed the candy pile as he recounted his efforts.

_Brown M&Ms:_ 19  
_Red M&Ms:_ 10  
_Blue M&Ms:_ 7  
_Orange M&Ms:_ 5  
_Green M&Ms:_ 6  
_Yellow M&Ms:_ 5

It was a conspiracy! It had to be!

"What are you doing?"

Vic looked up to see Oliver Queen giving him a curious look. The blonde looked down at the round, spherical candies, which were all neatly divided into color coded piles.

"There's too many brown M&Ms," Vic answered. He could almost see Oliver Queen roll his eyes underneath his mask.

"I'm sure it's just an accident," Oliver said. Question shook his head in disagreement.

"No," he answered. "I've examined three M&M packages and the color correlation is always the same. I believe that there might be a corporate conspiracy to dupe the unsuspecting public out of orange M&Ms."

Question continued to stare accusingly at the chocolate candies as Green Arrow shook his head and left. Vic thought that he had lost interest, but a minute later, the green clad archer was plopping down in a seat across the table from him. He had two M&M packages in his hands.

"We'll see about that," Ollie said dryly. He opened one of the bags and dumped its contents on the table. _One, two, three, four, five…_

Ollie stared.

"I told you," Question said. Green Arrow ripped open the second bag, causing some random pieces of candy to fly onto the floor.

This one contained even more brown M&Ms.

"I still don't believe it," Ollie countered. "It's just luck." He got up and left, leaving Vic Sage to shrug his shoulders and hum a Frank Sinatra tune to himself. As he expected, Oliver Queen came marching back a minute later with an armful of M&M packages.

**Many opened M&M packages later:**

"Now that's just evil," Green Arrow said. Every package that he had ripped open had contained a disproportionate amount of brown M&Ms.

"As I stated before, it's a corporate conspiracy," Question repeated. "They're trying to deprive us of the minority M&Ms."

"Now look," Ollie said, as he pointed a finger at the Question. "Just because you're racist against brown M&Ms…"

"I'm not racist against brown M&Ms," Vic countered calmly. "I just think that the other M&Ms should have equal representation."

Oliver Queen glared down at the offending brown M&Ms. He and Vic had since grouped all of the colors together into separate groups, with the brown ones by far outnumbering the others. Opened candy wrappers dotted the table and the floor around them.

The two men were getting some very curious looks from the other Leaguers in the mess hall.

"Why brown?" Ollie asked. "Why not green? I like the green ones."

"No, no," Vic said. "The blue ones are definitely better."

"We ought to complain," Green Arrow added. He began tossing M&Ms up in the air and catching them in his mouth.

"I already did," Question replied. "I sent the company an email this morning."

_Pause _

"I think I'll call them," Ollie said. The M&M dilemma was bothering him more than he would admit. How _dare _they ignore the green? It was by _far _the most superior of all the colors.

Ollie popped some more candies into his mouth.

"You're eating the evidence," Vic accused. He paused suddenly as he examined the M&Ms again.

"Do you suppose," the Question continued. "That there is a color discrepancy in Skittles as well?"

Moments later, the two men were dumping Skittles onto the table.

_(Ollie and Vic's M&M and Skittle obsession will continue for a grand total of one month until they confront the vexing issue of not enough Pringles in the Pringles can.)_

………………………………………………………………………………..

_Author's Note:_

_Anyway, I have to note that I basically stole a quote that I found accidentally on the Mathematical Association of America website._

"_I could come to only one of two conclusions," Fricker remarks. "Either I had uncovered a large corporate conspiracy designed to dupe an unsuspecting public out of blue M&M's, or the newspaper was wrong."_

_Also, one more thing. Does anyone know about how old Huntress and Question are? I figure they're probably late twenties, early thirties. I need to have an idea because after I finish This Ain't the Golden Years and Resurrecting the Red (Which I will update once Golden Years is done.) I plan to write a Question/Huntress fic._


End file.
